ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Mastertrix
MASTERTRIX The Master Control Omnimatrix, referred as Mastertrix, is one of Ben 10,000's creations and the successor of the Biomnitrix. Appearance The Mastertrix resembles the original recalibrated Omnitrix plus 4 spikes around the faceplate mentions its feature. History 2 years after the Time War, Ben 10,000 faced a new (or an old ???) dangerous enemy. He found that even the Biomnitrix was not enough to defeat him. Azmuth came, and with Ben 10,000 as Grey Matter and Ken 10 as Upgrade, they upgraded the Biomnitrix to a more powerful Omnitrix, the Mastertrix. Features 'General' *Just like any Omnitrix, the Mastertrix mainly allows the user to alter their DNA at will and transform into a numerous variety (1,000,911) of sapient species in Milky Way Galaxy (plus 5 from the Andromeda Galaxy) that are each with their own unique powers and abilities (along with their weaknesses) *The Mastertrix now can contain DNA of magic creatures. *The Mastertrix can perform every aliens combination like Kevin 11 or Ultimate Kevin/Ultimate Aggregor. These fusions are not stored in the Mastertrix but rather created when being transformed into. *The Mastertrix can alter its size to fit the user's wrist *When transformed, the Mastertrix protects the user from negative effects, like possession by an Ectonurite, the effect of Corrodium or Dr. Animo's mutant ray and hypnosis/mind control by Vladat *If someone tried to tamper with the Mastertrix against the user's will, the Mastertrix creates a large feedback pulse for defense. *Once placed on the wearer, the Mastertrix cannot be removed by normal physical means. *The Mastertrix only works with Ben Tennyson, Ken Tennyson and Azmuth's DNA. *The Mastertrix is able to repair genetic damage, such as turn DNAliens back to normal and remove Xenocytes. *The Mastertrix could genetically manipulate DNA or reprogram a species' DNA (like fuse DNA from different species of aliens). *The Mastertrix had a scratch guard that Ben didn't know how to remove. *The Mastertrix changed the aliens' eye color to match the user's eye color. *The Mastertrix has a DNA scanner. *The Mastertrix has a quick change feature that automatically transforms the user back to normal when they are done using their transformation, causing it not to time out and allowing the user to transform again far quicker. *Manually touching the Mastertrix symbol not only can allow the user to immediately transform back into normal, but can be used to transform into different alien forms while already transformed. *The Mastertrix has an unlocked Master Control. *The Mastertrix can add extra features to alien forms by Ben/Ken in order to make them more safe/stable. *The Mastertrix can synchronize with other Omnitrix. *Mastertrix does not rely on the Codon Stream for transformation, instead having the DNA stored within itself in a computerized form. *When Ben is selecting his aliens it shows the alien's hologram standing on the core like the recalibrated Omnitrix. *When recharging, if the wearer is in dangerous,it will automatically change to active mode. 'Evolutionary Function' *The Mastertrix had the ability to evolve aliens into their Ultimate Form, granting them new powers and new abilities that are more powerful. This was activated by pressing the Mastertrix symbol as an alien, causing four gray spikes to grow. *The evolution feature worked by placing the selected species in a simulation, right down to the DNA, for an extended period of time, about a million years or so, in what is described as a "worst case scenario"; the actual DNA is then simply modified to match the new DNA. This survival of the fittest routine explains why the evolutions are more combat-centered than their normal forms. 'Extensions' *The Mastertrix has a 2-way communication system with Plumber Badges. **The Omnitrix can also record messages, similar to voicemail. *The Masterrix has a digital watch. *The Mastertrix adapts the user's clothing to the alien he/she transforms into. *The Mastertrix has a built-in Universal Translator. *The Mastertrix has a distress signal function and homing device. *The Mastertrix has a security lock system so that only Ben/Ken/Azmuth can use it. *It also has an alternate identification program if some change by outside forces occurs to Ben *The Mastertrix has a fail-safe that kicks in in the event that the user's life is in jeopardy. This feature turns him into the needed alien to survive. *The Mastertrix also work as a teleporter. *The Mastertrix had AI (Artificial Intelligence). *The Mastertrix functioned as a GPS. *The Mastertrix could create a hologram map, which is similar to the one in Plumber Badges. *The Mastertrix had a 2-way communication system with Plumber Badges. 'Randomizer' *The Mastertrix has a randomizer function. This has two modes: **Ben continuously changes between different aliens every few minutes before timing out. **Ben will turn into one random alien for an inconsistently short period of time before changing back. 'Color Coding' *The Omnitrix could display ten colors, each meaning something different: **Green: Active Mode **Red: Recharge Mode **Yellow: Capture Mode **Blue: Recalibration Mode **Purple: Controlled **Orange: Self Destruct Mode (original Omnitrix form) **Grey: Deactivated **Black: Stop Mode **Pink: Under spell effect 'Clothing' *The Omnitrix could alter the clothing of the wearer to better fit the alien forms and could even create different types of clothing and accessories, colored white and black, to accommodate the alien form's anatomy. Voice Command *Access Master Control **Unlocks the Master Control but only works with Azmuth's voice. *Decouple Omnitrix Command Code: 000 - Release Coupling - 0 **Removes the Omnitrix. *Omnitrix Self Destruct in (time): Command code: 000 - Destruct 0 **Activates Self-Destruct Mode. *Abort Self Destruct Code 10 ** Deactivates Self-Destruct Mode. *Omnitrix Reset Code 10 **Activates Reset Mode. *Omnitrix Abort Reset Code 10 **Deactivates Reset Mode. *Command Function Override Code 10 **Overrides function. *Omnitrix User Access Voice Recognition Mode **Makes the Omnitrix recognize Ben *Command Code 1010 Tennyson Benjamin Disengage Life-Form Lock **Disengages Life-Form lock Modes 'Active Mode' Active Mode is the Mastertrix's default mode - the Mastertrix can be used and nothing is wrong. 'Rechage Mode' Recharge Mode's main purpose is to keep the Mastertrix from damaging the user by staying transformed for too long. It's deactivated automatically, once the Mastertrix is recharged. 'Scan Mode' Scans DNA by being near the unknown alien it detects. However, if the Mastertrix is far away from the detect sample, the Mastertrix's other functions will be disabled until the alien is scanned. 'Randomizer' Randomly transforms the user for a short time. 'Life-Form Lock' Allows the user to stay transformed for an extended period of time without a time-out. It is dangerous to use often. 'Master Control' The user can transform with a simple thought, neglecting the use of the dial. The limiter is also disabled, allowing the user to stay transformed indefinitely. 'Self-Destruct Mode' The Mastertrix counting down and charging energy until it explodes. It can be active by Voice Command. When the self-destruct (for a few days) mode is activated, it sent out burst of energy and send a signal through space. 'Recalibration' The Mastertrix begins to recalibrate while selecting a set of new aliens. The Mastertrix makes a beep-like noise, then it changes to a glowing black and green and morphs into its new shape. It is unknown how Recalibration Mode is activated. Known Unlocked Transformations __FORCETOC__ Category:Omnitrixes Category:Alien Technology Category:Technology Category:Galvan Technology Category:DNA Storage Devices Category:Objects Category:Azmuth's Creations